hollowayskeepfandomcom-20200214-history
Coen Dostre
|image = Image:yourcharacter.jpg |imagewidth = 200px |caption = 'This is ' |Row 1 title = Name: |Row 1 info = Coen 'Dos' Dostre |Row 2 title = Age: |Row 2 info = 86 |Row 3 title = Gender: |Row 3 info = Male |Row 4 title = Species: |Row 4 info = Helcian |Row 5 title = Canon: |Row 5 info = Original Character |Row 6 title = Room Number: |Row 6 info = STAFF LAND!! :D |Row 7 title = Death(s): |Row 7 info = n/a |Row 8 title = Punishment(s): |Row 8 info = n/a |Row 9 title = Journal: |Row 9 info = bloodtothebest.livejournal.com |Row 10 title = Mun: |Row 10 info = xhan}} Information Pre-Game History Dos is a Helcian from the planet Helac. His people are warriors, known throughout the universe for their strength, cunning and ability to kick all the asses. A brave but reckless fighter, Dos made some mistakes that prevented his promotion in the ranks of the Helcian forces, and effectively saved his life. Information will be updated here as it comes up in game. :) Game History Not a whole lot to say. Dos manages the stables and is in the employ of Lord Deior. Personality Dos is smooth, casual and reckless. He likes a fight and is more than willing to take a lot of pain for a laugh. The man is amused more often than not, and while still strong and fit, also likes his rest time. Dos is fiercely protective of those he deems a friend and will stop at nothing to keep them safe. Appearance Standing at 6'6", Dos is not a short man. He's on the taller side of average for a Helcian male, and has a very lean, built physique. For all that he eats, there is next to no fat on him. His eyes are entirely black and his skin is marked with line tattoos that run down his chest, neck, sides, legs and the insides of his arms. His chin is also marked with a similar design. His teeth are human-like, but slightly larger and much, much sharper than that of a human. Dos keeps his head shaved, though his hair when allowed to grow is dark, thick and a lot like wire. On the back of his neck, shoulders, back of his arms, ribs, ankles and down his spine are hard scale plates. These act as a natural armour. In the event of becoming agitated, angry or alert, a white, featureless cracked mask appears over his face, flickering into view like a hologram. The mask is however incredibly real and near impossible to break. When the mask is present, so too are a series of spikes that flood from the top of his head and down his neck, stopping at mid back. Abilities, Skills and Talents Rawr. Animals love him. Dos can communicate with them. Yay animals! He can also kick all the butts. so many butts! Limitations and Weaknesses Relationships Castmates Other Characters Category:Characters Category:NPC